


Cowboys and Kindergarten Teachers

by InsominiacArrest



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Domestic, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 04:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7298953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsominiacArrest/pseuds/InsominiacArrest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanzo is a kindergarten teacher who moved Sunrise Arizona to escape a complicated past, McCree is a novelist with a young daughter under his care, they orbit around each other in the small town environment and come to find something in the other stranger</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cowboys and Kindergarten Teachers

Hanzo had a few questions on why a man in a cowboy outfit was dropping off what seemed to be his daughter.

His daughter in question was also very specifically engrossed in a DS video game-- with some of the best hand-eye coordination he’d seen in a six year old. Her little fingers stabbing the buttons with her tongue sticking out as she concentrated.

He tips his head at the approaching man in a cowboy hat.

“Are you here for your first day?” He asks politely to either the girl or her father. They both seem to ignore him.

The man looks around and Hanzo wishes some other kids would show up first, it was only 7:30, Hanzo had just been getting there himself. The Arizona sun was peaking across the horizon like the promise of blazing across the plains in a stunning heat wave.

The man finally looks up at him, “you class 2C?” He said in some sort of home-town accent.

Hanzo raises his eyebrows, “yes. Kindergarten.” He says the words slowly.

The man nods with a slight smile, “I’m McCree,” he puts out his hand, Hanzo takes it in a gesture he was still getting used to, “this is Hana.” He turns around and then kneels down next to her, “hear that Han’? This is yer new teacher.” He gestures to Hanzo and then seems to search for his name.

“Hanzo. Shimada.” He says formally and smiles gently, “I will be your new teacher.”  
  
Hana glances up from her game and wrinkles her nose, “looks like a butthead.”   
  
Hanzo sighs deeply, “she’ll be a bit o’trouble. But she’s as bright as can be.”

Hanzo nods, “I have handled many types of children.” He gestures down towards little Hana who doesn’t look up again.

McCree seems to contemplate him again, “where are you from partner?” It was more pleasant than accusatory.

“Ah, Japan, I moved her many years ago.” He bows his head and McCree seems pleased.

“Well, ain’t that something, Hana is also from the east. Korea.” Hanzo tilts his head and holds his tongue from probing on how they ended up together. McCree just chuckles, “I don’t suppose you came here for the weather?”   
  
Hanzo smiles, “not quite.” Images flash through his head at the mention of why he left, an empty face, long nights without sleep and wondering somewhere distant and still. “Peace, Mr. McCree. Very peaceful here.”

Hanzo glances up as a new shiny mini-van arrives, women with hair in a blonde pony tail and a handful of kids, he takes a deep breath. McCree is still looking at him.

McCree nods with a genuine twitch of his lips, “I hear that, can't buy peace, we moved around enough as well t' know that.” He kneels down again and ruffles Hana’s hair who tries to swat him off as she concentrates, “Hana, gotta get along for a little, alright darlin?”  
  
Something squirms in his insides from the phrase ‘darlin’ out of his thick voice.

“Yeah, yeah, no biting or challenging anyone to fights.” She seems to accept and lowers her game. "Even if I'd win."

“'Course you would darlin,' that's why we don't do them. Come here.” She giggles as he takes her into a hug and Hanzo has to look away, it seemed private.

“I’m looking for Hanzo?” The blonde women was wrangling three squirming kids and Hanzo steps up to the plate.

“Yes, I am the kindergarten teacher 2C.”

  
The women sighs, “perfect. You get two of these mongre--munchkins.”

More kids start to stream into the elementary, screaming and running, and Hanzo begins to order his class into a row, he always at least had a calming effect on children.

Angela talked to him in a clipped, methodological tone, “Jamison is allergic to pollen, watch out for his leg-- he’ll take it off and swing it other kids.” The woman feels her hair and then throws something out of it, “Mei will have to carry tissues around with her, sometimes that blanket, but we’ll try to limit it.” She talks a mile a minute and Hanzo hums along, “I’m going to the ER, so will be out of contact, but here’s my wife’s information, she’ll pick them up after the after school programs.”  
  
Hanzo nods but can’t help but watch as McCree finishes saying goodbye to Hana- ruffling her hair and affectionately spinning her around before he leaves.   
  
“I will not let them out of my sight.” He reassures- parents seemed to like that phrase.

“Thank God,” she pats him on the back, “you seem like a responsible guy.” She waves him off and gets the kids busy.

An old dad with a gruff voice arrives last right before he’s going in and drops off the last of his class.

  
Hanzo takes them inside in a little row of wiggling bodies, he wondered about not wearing his best sweater vest to the first day after all.


End file.
